The present invention is related to a foldable bearing trihedron for inner moulding surfaces.
Moulds, including foldable moulds, for inner and outer surfaces are known. Their cost and complexity, as well as their weight, are, as a rule, so high as to justify their use only for sizable constructions to be carried out on one and the same spot, with the aid of special and very high cranes, and highly specialized personnel.
The essence of this invention resides in that a foldable trihedron is provided, the cost, weight and simplicity of handling and transportation of which permit dispensing with cranes, employing personnel with an average skills, and using it in large-scale constructions as well as for small buildings, including those with only one room, located at far-off sites, to which it may be carried on current trucks. Thanks to the trihedron according to this invention the following features are permitted:
(1) THE USE OF LIGHT-WEIGHT MOULDS (WHICH DO NOT REQUIRE CRANES);
(2) FOLDING THEM SO THAT WHEN CLOSED THEY FORM A "PARCEL" OF REDUCED DIMENSIONS;
(3) THAT ONCE THEY ARE IN POSITION (INTERCONNECTED) THEIR VERTICAL AND HORIZONTAL WINGS MAY BE "SPREAD OUT" WITHOUT "FALLING", WHEREBY IT IS POSSIBLE TO CENTER MINIMUM INSULATIONS IN WALLS WITH A REDUCED THICKNESS. Such is the case of the outer walls of individual and independent homes. Moreover, they allow applying to their surface coatings, hot and cold water frames, windows including their frames, electricity tubings, blocks, and such like, once they are set and levelled but before pouring concrete.
(4) BUILDING SIMULTANEOUSLY IN ONE SINGLE OPERATION:
(a) the roof slabs; PA1 (b) the structural columns according to an arbitrary module; PA1 (c) the "non-bearing" walls or partitions; PA1 (d) the beams (in either of the two dimensions); PA1 (e) also (wherever necessary) the "bearing" partitions, i.e. with structural iron.
In principle, these moulds are of the kind which provide in tridimensional form the cubicle of one or several rooms. Each inner mould is one fourth (1/4) of the said cubicle.
Each foldable trihedron projects through a groove of reduced dimensions. This opening may be provided in the vertical walls as well as in the slabs (in order to hoist them up to an upper floor).
The horizontal wings, which are triangular, when lowered move away from the surface of the vertical wings. This results in:
(A) LARGER DIMENSIONS OF RESISTANT STRUCTURES OF THE VERTICAL WINGS (CROSS MEMBERS) AND THEREFORE A LARGER THICKNESS OF THE PARTITIONS;
(B) LESS DANGER OF ACCIDENTS TO THE WORKMEN;
(C) A FREE INNER SPACE, IN THE MOUNTED EQUIPMENT WHICH EXPEDITES THE OPERATIONS OF MOUNTING, APPLYING MESHES AND MOULD REMOVAL.
The inner moulds reach their working position at 90.degree. (45.degree. on each side of the rigid portal, referred to the vertical wings). This ensures a great security of handling and displacements. The vertical wings of the inner moulds meet at an intermediate point of the span of the walls, i.e. there is no interruption in the module which is adopted in the folded sheet.
The maximum stresses of the concrete upon being poured into the moulds, are directed towards the columns, of which each inner module constitutes one fourth. The structural sense of the rigid portal is directed on the bias and all four are convergent towards a central key-point which may or may not be propped up.
The vertical as well as the horizontal wings of the inner moulds form planes for receiving modulated sheets in a vertical as well as in a horizontal sense which, apart from making the frame rigid, may provide the walls figures which, apart from being resistant, form embossments, planes, grooves, etc. and decorate them in a utilitarian manner.
By reducing the diagonal stay in the inner mould it is possible to insert complementary vertical moulds, thus forming additional divisions. This permits building 100% of the thick constructions, including the partitions of bathrooms, kitchens, etc. In these inner moulds, the "neck" of the ceiling is formed between the horizontal and the vertical wings. The shape adopted by this sheet aids in the opening movement of both the vertical and the horizontal sheet. At the center of convergence of the inner moulds hollow spaces are formed for built-in illumination or zenith lights. Lastly, this system permits also building in height. To this end, the section of the columns and partitions decreases in proportion with the increase of the height.
Basically, such moulds are rolling trihedrons, i.e. they form one quarter of the slab and part of the partitions concurrent to the column (or pillar), the latter being located at the intersection or the vertical planes and the beams, at the meeting point of the three planes.
Thus the rigid portal is located between two triangular wings which upon being lowered move away from the vertical wings procuring:
(a) more space for reinforcements in vertical wings;
(b) more space inside the poured cubicle;
(c) better stability of the module opening from 0.degree. to 90.degree. around the horizontal portion of the rigid portal.
In these trihedron modules the center of gravity is very well located and results in considerable security to this mould during transportaion and positioning.
Between the vertical and horizontal wings a neck is formed with the following purpose:
(a) to give a better finish to the compression portion of the beams;
(b) to give a better finish to the ceiling.
Once the modules are interconnected (the inner modules with the inner ones or the inner modules with the outer ones), the sheets may be readily opened, whereby it is possible to carry out with ease the installation or decoration tasks. The rigid core of the inner trihedrons are bisectors of the right angles of the cubicles.
Upon finishing one part, the folded trihedrons may project through grooves in the partition and the slabs providing utilitarian openings or windows. In order to be hoisted up, they are folded and as soon as they are in place, they can be again unfolded.
The use of such groups of trihedrons may avoid the need for application of plaster, both rough and fine, and the usual finish.
Unlike other moulds, these bring about an appreciable economy or iron, inasmuch as the partitions are not bearer elements but merely simple delimitations of rooms, and it is possible to leave large spans between one column and the next and beams (i.e. a structure made up by columns and beams, with complete freedom of partitioning which may be made not only with the aid of concrete but also of other materials as, for instance, glass, wood panels, curtains, etc.). The considerable economy or iron is also due to the following facts: the columns and beams are mounted in accordance with traditional calculations, whereby, as the partitions are not bearer elements, the obligation of reinforcing them does not apply. The columns are propped up by concurrent partitions, so that the removal of moulds from the assembly may be carried out without structural problems.
These modules comprise frames having appropriate strength and may be completed by different types of moulding surfaces; for instance, surfaces defined by folded or press-formed sheets, glass, wood, compressed sheets, i.e. with receiving frames, including openings as, for instance, windows, doors and such like.
At the corners it is possible to build: (1) a rectangular overhang; (2) a beveled overhang; (3) an interrupted overhang; (4) partial balconies; (5) balconies constituting loggias.
By inserting sheets between the trihedrons and the outer moulds, it is possible to obtain spaces for equipment.
The architecture project may be carried out in the shape of squares, of the letter T, of a cross, staggered or rectangular using moulds of the present invention.
Due to the fact that the modules can be opened, it is possible to proceed with utmost security to the insertion of insulations at the exact spot (the case of a 1-cm-thick "Telgopor" sheet exactly in the middle of a wall having a thickness of only 10 cm, whereby problems of heat transmission are avoided and consequently the habitability norms required by the competent authorites are complied with.
An exemplary embodiment of a bearing trihedron for inner moulding surfaces according to the invention is characterized by including a triangular portal constituted by a right leg, at the upper end of which is fixed one end of a horizontal beam, the other end of which is fixed to one end of a diagonal stay having its other end fixed to the lower end of the said right leg. On either side of the horizontal beam are hinged, by means of their hypothenuses, right-angled triangles having equal legs. To either adjacent side of the right leg are hinged, by means of their larger sides, a rectangle, the smaller sides of which are equal to the legs of the triangles. Fixed near the edge opposite the one to which the adjacent sides of the right leg concur, there are wood frames which are rectangular, coplanar, parallel and near the diametrical plane of the right leg perpendicular to the horizontal beam, the total width of the wood frames being at the most equal to the width of the face of the opposing column.